Love Deep Inside
by A is for Angel
Summary: A bad day can always make you think the worst, but a fight with your husband who you been married to less than two weeks doesn't say I LOVE YOU. Can bring the most amazing apology imaginable. All Human


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything it all goes to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the characters. I don't own the song lyrics of Boys II Men either , but I do own awesome dance moves.**

**A/N: I would like to thank Masenjar for being an amazing friend and believing in my writing. Check out my blog and twitter account links are on my profile. I am donating a one shot to Fandom for Heroes on 2/14/12 it is a continuation of I Never Knew.**

**Bella Masen**

Today has been the worst day that I ever think that I've had. The day is not even over and it's 8:30 pm. Don't get me wrong I am thankful to have a job, a nice house and a car, but I wonder if it's all worth to keep. I love my job as a kindergarten teacher at Forks Elementary school, but it seems today that all the kids were fed sugar , and they were off the walls.

Even the best behaved children were naughty today. Not even that I had a parent teacher conference with twenty six parents who all seemed to be running late today. The worst part of today was I had a fight with my husband before I left for work. We fought about how much time we are able to spend with one another right now. We've been married for about two weeks. I Know what your thinking. Why aren't you guys on your honeymoon?

Our honeymoon wasn't in the budget with all of Edward's schooling , so we'll take it another time. You see Edward is an intern at Forks Memorial Hospital and he has another three years to go , so taking a honeymoon was out of the question. I'm not complaining though , because we've known each other for twenty two years nothing will break our love , trust and bond. While I was driving home in my old beat up Chevy truck I thought about what really had upset me this morning.

_Flashback_

Negative again. We've had a total of six miscarriages throughout our relationship. The pain stabs at my heart even more now since we're married. I can't tell Edward anymore or he'll say "Angel, maybe we should take a break from trying and concentrate on my schooling and your job." That's like he's saying let's stop for a while because I don't have time for this. I would normally never let Edward's words hurt me so much , but today I took a stand against what I believe in.

Edward didn't take that very well, and he angrily left for work without even saying "I love you , sweetheart." My heart clenched painfully at that moment , because he didn't ever go without saying "I love you". While still getting ready for work I checked the calendar and realized it was Valentine's Day. Well what a great way to start the day I thought with a sigh

_End Flashback_

Pulling up into the driveway of our two story home I saw all the lights were turned out but Edward's car was in the driveway. He must be asleep I thought as I was entering the house,but I stopped short. In front of me were rose petals covering every surface of our house with tea candles.  
>The best part of all was my husband Edward standing their with a bottle of wine a bouquet of a dozen roses with his best suit on. I felt tears spring to my eyes that he would do this to me. As he saw me start to tear up he stepped up and started speaking. "Bella , angel I am deeply sorry for what I said and the way I acted this morning. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I know how much having a baby means to you. I know god will grant us a child when he deems right." As soon as Edward stopped speaking he stepped closer and I'll Make Love to You By~ Boys II Men began.<p>

_Close your eyes, make a wish  
>And blow out the candlelight<br>For tonight is just your night  
>We're gonna celebrate,<br>All through the night_

Edward came towards me slowly took me by the hand held me close told me I looked beautiful beyond words and we started to sway to the music.

_Pour the wine, light the fire  
>Girl your wish is my command<br>I submit to your demands  
>I will do anything,<br>Girl you need only ask_

If it was even possible Edward moved me closer to his body and slowly began to take off my clothes.

It seemed like he was worshiping me and my body because he was showing me that he never wants to lose me.

_[Chorus]  
>I'll make love to you<br>Like you want me to  
>And I'll hold you tight<br>Baby all through the night  
>I'll make love to you<br>When you want me to  
>And I will not let go<br>Till you tell me to_

Edward's touches were agonizingly slow. It seems like when he fully entered me my body was on fire. My hips thrust to meet his and our eyes stared into each other. I could see into his soul , and I never wanted to stop seeing into his soul.

_Girl relax, let's go slow  
>I ain't got nowhere to go<br>I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
>Girl are you ready?<br>It's gonna be a long night_

Edward made love to me nice and slow while we stared into each others eyes. My orgasm kept coming time after time. It seems like we're on round six now. Tonight could go on forever and I wouldn't complain.

_Throw your clothes on the floor  
>I'm gonna take my clothes off too<br>I made plans to be with you  
>Girl whatever you ask me you know I can do<em>

[Chorus]

Baby tonight is your night  
>And I will do you right<br>Just make a wish on your night  
>Anything that you ask<br>I will give you the love of your life

[Chorus: x2]

Our clothes have been long gone. After about two hours of our love making we stop to take a rest before we continue. While my head rests on his chest he is lightly stroking my hair and whispering how much he loves me.

**Two Months Later**

Sitting in the bathroom this time waiting for the results of my pregnancy test I was not alone. Edward stood by my side pacing a hole into the bathroom floor. After our Valentine's Day fight and reunion we have been on better terms especially on our communication. While lost in my own thoughts I don't here the timer go off , Edward stop pacing. The biggest smile on his face says it all when he looks at the results of the test. "Your pregnant baby god has given us a miracle."

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think I hope you liked it**


End file.
